The Silent Pines
by SentOfTheForestBreeze
Summary: Tragity has lead Dipper and Pacifica astrey as well as their loved ones. The peaceful town of Gravity Falls begins to show it's true colors... We'd love to do things that would benefit us, but would you go a step further to put your loved ones interests above your own?
1. Poem 1 Just One More Time

[ Just one more time ]

Memories of you

We're always special and true

The times we solved mysteries

I thought of more possibilities

To love you.

Alas, my chances disappeared

As we solve our last mystery

My mystery As the monster raised his claw

I stared at her with awe

Struck with fear

The monster leered at her

I pushed her aside _Everything went a blur

As I lay dying

All I heard was crying

As I spoke my last words

To my one and only

"If I could do this

Just one more time

I would because

I love you.."

[Everything went black]


	2. Poem 2 I'm just a coward

As I watched my love die

All I could do was cry

I begged for Dipper to wake up

Only more Silence filled the room

As I began to blame myself

Fume only builds up inside

**_"_I'm just a coward"**

Nothing more

Nothing less

I grabbed his Journal

And his hat

Leaving the room

Wallowing in despair

As I hold his cap

Holding tightly

I couldn't bare


	3. Poem 3 The Past

Dipper's POV  
Mystery then more mysteries

that's all I ever thought of

although it has lead to more injuries

but I never cared.

I'd go wander downstairs

eating breakfast

Just doing my normal affairs

I'd go outside

* * *

with the journal

the sent of pine tree tickled my nose

as I walked towards town

I see her...

Everything went blurry

Dipper begins to see a shade of a bright golden figure

something about it is familiar

Bill...


	4. Poem 4 Crisis Or Salvation

(Dipper realizes that all this was an illusion. He looks into the eye of Bill... full of anxiety because of the unknown.)

I stared down Bill

trying to show no fear

but to no avail

"Bill? Where am I? What do you want from me? I'm dead! Leave me alone! I'm dead..."

He leers at me maliciously

getting closer

Laughing at me pitifully

He speaks...

"That's the reason why I'm here Pine Tree. I'm just so sad to see you off like that. To the

Heavens... yada, yada, yada... Besides, don't to want to go back to Gravity falls

with the puny, annoying, greedy, and insecure friends and family you have there?"

I begun to assault him

consumed with anger

I knew my chances were slim

but I am so scared and confused...

Arn't we all..?

(Bill silences me with a smack to the head)

"Pine tree why don't we make a deal?"


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

**Dipper awakens to see himself back in the Shack. No clue of what happened and why he is here.**

A ray of warm light shines

filling the room

As the window amass a great beauty of Skylines

"Wha-? Why am I back in the Shack...?"

**A feeling of weakness** **suddenly ****strikes him.**

"..."

This feeling that we all have

when something isn't right

as if there was a deadline.

**Footsteps, slow and heavy footsteps. Seemingly someone or something behind the door is in great dispair. The door opens slowly...**

"Who's there?"

**A gasp, the entire room goes silent **

"Dipper?! You're alive?!" Pacifica surprised seeing Dipper standing in front of her

**She dropped his hat and journal as she ran to hug the person that went missing in her life.**

"Never scare me like that again you dork!" Pacifica crying on his chest

"Never again..." The Brunett whispers while hugging Pacifica.

**Dipper in tears not by the fear that still haunts him**

**But his love that is in front of him,**

**because****_ simple things in life... but mostly love, overtakes our fears..._****_~End of ~Epilouge_**

**Thanks for all the good reviews I read. It really does warm my heart. As you can see**

**there is still a lot not told yet. (What fear? What deal did Dipper make? Etc.) I am planning **

**to make another series. It's either the past before things went down or to continue on with this.**

**My question is should I just make a "story-story" or a "poetic-story" as you see above this **

**paragraph I am typing. We'll thank you guys for the support and I hope to continue!**

**~ SentOfTheForestBreeze**


End file.
